


My hero,my mentor,my friend....

by m0m0miya



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Mentor/Sidekick, Role Models, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0m0miya/pseuds/m0m0miya
Summary: It was a tough day for me and i typed my pain away.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, real life - Relationship





	My hero,my mentor,my friend....

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very interesting story written in bad english,enter at your own risk.

Straight up I am going to be honest with you.This story sucks.It is based on me and my childhood friend.I have bad English and I don’t know how to write proper essays.This is all because I watched the movie Sandlot and I was inspired to write about a “legend” I met in my life.Someone I looked up to,a friend,a mentor my hero.  
It will not be interesting I am telling you.…the guy was gifted athlete and smart,ok looking funny and……insecure, that is why he kept me around.He pushed everyone away but had kept me close because I looked up to him and he knew it.He needed that,a reason to try and be the best version of himself.  
He came from a broken family,older siblings treated him like shit and parents who didn’t care about their kids,being told constantly he is nothing he started to believe it himself,until the day he met me and both our lives changed.  
Where I am from kids spent their summer playing outside,going at the beach and visiting an arcade.Boys define worth based on games,video games and sports.If you have all 3 you are king.You become the “leader” of the “gang” you are the “man”.He was the king of my neighborhood.The summer he moved in next to me will forever be engraved in my memory.  
His family moved next door and my mom took me with her in order to welcome them into the neighborhood he told him that I will come later to get him so he can meet the local kids and make new friends.Like she promised I was there to get him.It was 5:30 pm I rang the bell,he came down wearing white t-shirt and shorts,he asked me where were we going.I told him that we are gathering to play a football game versus a rival neighborhood and that he can have my spot.I reassured him that it was ok and that the others will be thrilled to add an older kid in my spot(oh yeah at the time age meant you are better too) .  
We arrived at the field 20 minutes later,on the way there he told me that this is a new start for him and he wants to make the best out of it,he told me his name and that he was 13 years old(3 years older than me) and that he hated his old school and neighborhood.I didn’t care about any of that all I wanted to know is if he was good at football or not ‘cause in my mind I was giving up my spot to be nice and help him,but us winning was more important to me.I introduced him to everyone told them he moved next to me and that he is taking my spot-and I don’t know why-told them that is so really good and will win us the game for sure!!!!He looked at me said nothing,smiled and went in to do just that…….a legend was born!  
He took an interest in me, I did the same with him and that was the start of our friendship.From that day onwards we were together everyday that summer.It wasn’t just football,he was good at everything.All the boys wanted to hang around with him and in less than a week he was our leader and I became he protege.  
When school started that September I was afraid our friendship will end….like summer love,summer friendships are a real thing too,but I was wrong!  
Despite being wicked smart he didn’t really care about studying,he did thought that year and he always came to help me with my homework and he was strict!He used to say that now I have to study hard and be sure I learn how to study.Studying is a skill he said,you need to develop it and now is the time.He was right.  
He didn’t talk much about school,I think that him being “king” during summer made him want to only show this side to me since I was his protege and I was right!My last year of elementary school was also his last year of middle school.He was the star of both our basketball and football team for 3 years and finally in his last year he made it to the district finals!  
I couldn’t miss that game,I run to the gym and I was there at half time.Down by 5.It is not that bad,I thought,he will come back.Unlike our first meeting this time my hero didn’t deliver,on the way home he bursts in tears saying that his parents are getting a divorce,he will go to live with his father and and he wanted to give me the 1st place medal as a farewell gift since I was his first and best friend.  
We kept in touch,but it wasn’t the same.It couldn’t be.He will check up on me remind me that studying comes first but also sucking at sports and games is unacceptable so I had to find a way to balance all that.My last summer before high school I spent it all at the arcade.Street fighter was my game and I was unbeatable,winner stays on is the rule.One day I had 28 wins in a row,I was in the zone,the I heard a familiar voice <<I have next>>,It couldn’t be…I tried to hide my excitement,put a poker face on and replied with <ok,sit down let’s see what you’ve got>>….he smoked me,he was as cool as ever.On the way back home he pulled a box from his backpack and gave it to me,it was 1st place medals from school competitions <<keep them,as a reminder that I am really that good>> he laughed and looked at me.I am sure now,that was his thought when he looked at me back at our first meeting,when I guaranteed in front of everyone that he is good.  
In the next few days we visited all the places we used to hang out,we talked a lot,he told me about how he got a girlfriend now and all about his school trips the matches he played in etc.I was excited to listen to his stories and share mine with him.It was amazing until the last night.  
It started of great.We played basketball and then we went at the arcade then ended up watching movies in my room.It was then that he told me that he has depression,all about how hard the last 6 years were on him and that he had suicidal thoughts.I was too dumbfounded to speak he stood up to leave,when he reached the door he turned around and said << I know you look up to me,don’t,I am not a mentor,nor a role model,that wasn’t our relationship,we are childhood friends,we are best friends,we will always be>>.  
He took his own life later that night.I was devastated,I came home from his funeral and I spent the next weeks crying in my room.It still hurts so much,to this day I never made a friend like that…  
  
The day is 17/3/2021,today is the 20th anniversary of his death.I couldn’t sleep tonight,I wish could write a great piece and honor his memory,those are randoms thoughts and memories I typed to make it through the night.  
  



End file.
